It is a known fact that displacement-type compressors, for example, screw compressors, generate a low-frequency noise with large amplitudes which is particularly propagated in the outlet conduit of the compressor. It is known from SE-A-463 223 to suppress such noise from a screw compressor in, for example, a cooling plant by using a Laval nozzle connected to the outlet of the compressor.